Continuing objectives of this research are to obtain detailed understanding of the roles of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in the nervous system. Current goals are to define more fully changes in cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in the hypothalamus quantitative histochemical and innunolocalization techniques. The effect of neurotransmitters, drugs and hormones are being assessed. C-6 glial tumor cells are being studied for alteration in growth, cell surface properties and enzymatic compliments under conditions which alter cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP concentrations.